Destiny remembered our names
by Brucasfate
Summary: Truth was he'd only ever felt that with one person. 2 years after graduation, will Lucas finally come through for Brooke? and more importantly Does she want him to? .. Brucas.


Hiya guys! This is my first fic! So please dont be too mean!! LOL. Iv really put a lot of effort in and im hoping it will have payed off!. Two years after graduation. Begins with the LP break up to pave the way for BL. This will be a HUGE Brucas fic! Because, after all, its their destiny! 

For four long years Lucas Scott had been fighting to keep his relationship alive, but it was evident that the spark was gone. Had it even been there in the beginning? Who knows. There was one key ingredient missing, something thats so rare, something that when you find it, you grab hold of It for dear life and you dont let go for anyone. That thing is love. Now dont get me wrong, no one can ever deny Lucas love for Peyton, they had a bond, an emotional connection and of course he had love for the curly haired blonde. But the thing that was missing, he wasnt in love with her. His heart didnt skip a beat when she walked into the room. He didnt get butterflies every time he kissed her, and when he made love to her, he didnt feel it, you know that feeling where everything is just so perfect in the moment that nothing can ever tear you apart. Truth was, hed only ever felt that with one person, but he shouldnt be thinking about that person, he should be thinking about his girlfriend, he had to make this relationship work, he couldnt be alone. So he did something outrageous, ridiculous even . He bought an engagement ring.

In hindsight it was the dumbest thing ever, they barely even talked any more, they hadnt spent time together in almost three months, he called her once every two weeks, with the odd email in between. How could a ring fix it?

2 days earlier..

Theyd been growing further and further apart, and truth was, she couldnt deal with it anymore. The more distant he became, the more her heart started to break. So she did the only thing she could do to protect her heart, she ended it.

As Peyton Sawyer walked up the final set of stairs that led to his office, she practised what she would say in her head, over and over again. As she got closer her walk became slower, she questioned herself over and over again. Was this the right thing to do? But she had to walk away, finally end whatever they had been doing since junior year of high school. They just didnt make sense as a couple.

She reached the office door and took in the sight before her, he sat at his desk, deep in thought. She had no idea what he was thinking about, all she knew was that he was brooding. He looked up, startled by her sudden presence as he signalled her in he got up from his desk .

"Hey Peyt, how was your flight"

"Lucas theres no need for all the small talk, we both know why Im here."

"This hasnt been an easy decision to make Lucas, but today, today when I walked into this room and you didnt kiss me, you didnt say you missed me. You didnt seem to care. Truth be told, it makes what im about to do a lot easier."

He knew it was coming, he could feel it. It was over.

"Its okay. Peyton"

"No, its not. It hasnt been ok in a long time, and it wont ever be ok again. This, what were doing, whatever it is. It has to stop, I mean I dont know whats kept us together for 2 years, maybe fear of the unknown, its a lot easier to keep hold of your safety net than to make it out there in the big bad world alone"

"Brooke did it."

"What?"

"Made it in the real world." His hands deep in his pockets with that broody look on his face.

"Whatever Lucas, you have to know that this isnt working. I mean, you have to know what were doing, isnt right. This isnt what a relationship is about."

"I dont want this to be over Peyton." He looked at her genuinely, his tone a little softer.

"No Lucas Scott, what you dont want is to be alone. You dont want to have to face this big wide world on your own. You dont want change. And as long as you have me, and were continuing this pathetic excuse for a relationship, nothing has moved on. Nothing has changed. But it cant be like that Luke. I cant live a lie any more"

She was a little angry now. What got to her the most was that if he really wanted this relationship to work , why didnt he make the effort. Why didnt he visit? He didnt want "them". He wanted what "them" represented. She knew that, deep down she questioned her love for him, but more importantly she questioned his love for her.

"Good Bye Lucas"

And with that, she was gone he let her walk out of his life. No need to save her. He could have ran after her, fought to make it work. But that would have been pointless. Because some things just arent meant to be. Even if all the signs are there from the beginning. Destiny will always point you in the right direction, even if it takes a while. Little did Lucas know, destiny hadnt forgotten his name..

I hope you liked the first chapter everyone!!


End file.
